


Growing Pains

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had become a habit.</p>
<p>Due to the limitation of his physical size, Reborn had become used to sitting on people's heads, shoulders and laps as both a mean of transportation and a 'space-saving method'. </p>
<p>Frustrating, demeaning, Reborn was so utterly use to sitting in Tsuna's lap that he didn't realize it had become a habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> For Kestrealbird. d=(´▽｀)=b  
> This was fun to write.

It had become a habit.

Due to the limitation of his physical size, Reborn had become used to sitting on people's heads, shoulders and laps as both a mean of transportation and a 'space-saving method'. The amounts of people Tsuna attracted alone made chairs a commodity. He could force his way onto his own chair, but often the energy required to expend to do so, usually wasn't worth it. Besides, Tsuna's lap was comfortable.

Sure it was demeaning that he had been reduced to this. If he could afford to do so, he still walked everywhere on his own power, even if it took longer. Reborn was nothing, but independent.

Still it was a habit. One that Reborn should have stopped once he realized it, but by the time he had, the curse had been broken and Reborn's body was doing strange things. Random growth spurts and puberty were not fun. Often against his will, he let Tsuna pick him up, scoping him into Tsuna's lap. He would never admit it, but his body ached and he was both mentally and physically exhausted. The transformation back into adulthood was stressful.

Tsuna bared through the changes silently, to Reborn's gratefulness. His temper was short, even more than usual and Reborn knew he was lashing out at his student with more viciousness than he deserved. Yet Tsuna persevered, never letting Reborn's foul temper drive him away. Tsuna's touch, the slow burn of Sky Flames under his skin, was a comfort to Reborn. The slow harmonizing that washed away some of the pain; he doubted Tsuna was even aware of.

It was a weakness.

Reborn shouldn't have let it go this far. But like a moth to flame, he felt himself drawn back to Tsuna.

Eventually, Reborn grew far too large to sit in Tsuna's lap anymore. His body still ached, being stretched and pulled as he rapidly aged another year over the course of a week.

Tsuna didn't a bat an eyelash whenever Reborn settled against his legs. This was Reborn's moment of weakness. The singing of his Flames with Tsuna's and the comfort it brought to the intense pain. Instead, the brunet just hummed, rubbing small circles on Reborn's back. Tiny, tiny measures of comforts.

Finally, the growth spurts stopped and Reborn setting back into his Adult Form for the first time in years. He took a step back, trying to gain some of the distance. No matter how fond he may or may not be of Tsuna, this was unacceptable.

It had become a habit.

Not just for Reborn, but also for Tsuna. Reborn's self-imposed exile didn't last long because after a while Tsuna sought him out.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna looked up from the file he had was still reading. "Hm?"

Reborn suppressed the urge to sigh. Of course his former student didn't recognize what he was doing. No, the idiot just walked into the room, pressed himself against Reborn (when there was plenty of room to sit elsewhere), his nimble fingers rubbing tiny circles in Reborn's legs, their Flames singing.

"Never mind," Reborn said.

This was a weakness Reborn could live with.

**Author's Note:**

> There's heart hidden under there. -snicker-
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out. :3


End file.
